Opération NdJ
by Aria Lupin
Summary: Août 1994, Fred et George partent en mission commando. One shot.


Disclaimer: Univers pas à moi... blablabla ....J. K. Rowling.... blablabla.... merci à elle.

* * *

Opération Nain de Jardin

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le Terrier par cette chaude journée d'août 1994. Dehors, les oiseaux avaient depuis longtemps commencé leurs incessants bavardages, contrastant sensiblement avec la quiétude régnant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

La quiétude? Au Terrier? Ces mots ne vous paraissent pas en contradiction totale l'un avec l'autre?

Si vous répondez non, c'est que vous avez oublié de lire les 7 tomes existants des aventures de Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier.

En fait, l'explication est des plus simples. Ceux qui faisaient vivre un véritable enfer à leurs parents, ceux sans qui l'humour n'aurait pas connu ses lettres de noblesse, en trois mots « Fred et George »**,** étaient encore tranquillement sous leurs couettes, sans se soucier du soleil qui se levait, des oiseaux qui chantaient, ou même de la délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud qu'ils n'auraient pas manqué de humer si leur cerveau n'avait pas été en état de sommeil profond.

Ce matin-là, donc, Molly préparait du chocolat chaud pour tous les habitants aoûtiens de son humble demeure. Car en plus de ses cinq enfants habituels, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger étaient venus passer la fin des vacances chez eux, comme toujours pour l'un et souvent pour l'autre depuis qu'ils connaissaient Ron, le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

Molly savait que bientôt tous ces adolescents dégringoleraient les escaliers en criant, grognant, reniflant, chuchotant, gesticulant,...

Elle appréciait d'autant plus ces moments qu'elle passait seule dans la cuisine, avant l'effervescence d'une journée.

Elle eut droit à plus de répit que d'habitude. Ce ne fut que sur le coup de dix heure que Fred et George dévalèrent les escaliers, parés pour leur sortie journalière, afin d'engloutir leur petit-déjeuner. Après un rapide « A tantôt, m'man », ils claquèrent la porte. Molly ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs journées, mais au moins, ils ne s'essayaient plus à des expériences catastrophiques dans la remise.

Sur ces pensées, elle s'en retourna à ses fourneaux pour préparer la tourte qu'ils mangeraient à midi.

Les jumeaux, eux, se baladaient déjà au milieu du petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Ils avaient emporté avec eux tout le matériel qui pourrait se révéler utile pour la conception de leur grande entreprise, « l'Opération Nain de Jardin ». Au fond de leur sac à dos se baladaient pêle-mêle des flacons d'éther, pour que les nains ne hurlent pas; des chaussettes, pour les bâillonner discrètement; plusieurs oeufs à catapulter sur les improbables ennemis qui viendraient se mêler de cette délicate opération; et surtout deux baguettes magiques, au cas où les choses tourneraient vraiment mal.

Longeant une maison, Fred s'arrêta soudain. Il venait d'apercevoir leur première victime. Aussitôt, George suivit le regard de son frère. La statuette était tout ce qu'il a de plus horrible. Un bonnet rouge de Grand-Schtroumph, une brouette verte dans les mains et des habits qu'aucun sorcier (pas même leur père) n'aurait admis de porter, décidément ils devaient éliminer cette créature au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne provoque quelques accidents cardiaques dans la région.

- Parés ?, chuchota Georges.

- C'est parti !

Et les voilà tout deux, cachés derrière les haies, qui s'approchent à plat ventre de l'horreur qu'ils s'apprêtent à exterminer.

Un pas... deux... trois....

Encore 10 mètres, et ils pourraient innocemment torturer l'immonde statuette. George pris délicatement un des oeufs qu'ils avaient préparé avec la ferme intention de le lancer sur leur victime avant de bâillonner cette dernière, mais Fred arrêta son geste.

- Il ne faut pas attirer son attention sur nous. Qui sait ce qu'une bestiole pareille peut faire subir à ses ennemis...

- Je ne préfère même pas y penser, frissonna George.

Ils continuèrent à ramper, mètre après mètre. Arrivé à un pas du nain, George ne put plus supporter l'horreur de cette vision. Il sauta sur le monstre, aussitôt suivi par son double. Gesticulant et criant à qui mieux mieux, ils tentaient assez vainement de maîtriser la bête.

- La chaussette, bâillonne-le !

- Je n'arrive pas à l'imbiber d'éther, ça coule !

Le fouillis qui s'ensuivit est assez indescriptible. Tout ce qu'il m'est possible de narrer est la position des différents intervenants une fois la « bête » maîtrisée. Et cette position aurait été des plus cocasses si un moldu avait eu l'idée d'arriver à ce moment précis. Heureusement pour les jumeaux, ce n'était pas l'heure de la promenade du chien, et personne ne les vit dans le ridicule et la honte dont ils n'étaient, pour une fois, en rien instigateurs.

Fred avait hérité du bonnet rouge qui avait pris la place d'une de ses deux chaussures Son pull s'étaient retrouvé sur le monstre, ligoté par une chaussette... de George. Oui, le nain devait être mort pour ne pas réagir à une pareille odeur. George, quant à lui, avait gardé son autre chaussette. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il avait gardé, puisque ses habits déchirés jonchaient le sol.

- Fred... on a un problème, là...

- Mais non, penses-tu. On va juste se faire tuer par maman. Ce n'est pas comme si on en n'avait pas l'habitude.

- Dis, tu savais que les nains de jardin étaient aussi cruels avec leurs chasseurs?

- Cruels? Avec nous ils n'oseront plus. D'ailleurs, je propose qu'on en chasse plus, pour bien montrer qu'ils ne nous ont pas peur et que nous ne devons pas nous abaisser à leur niveau.

- Parce qu'ils sont quand même vachement petits. Je veux pas avoir des rhumatismes...

Il y eut un pouffement, puis deux. Finalement, les jumeaux partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Et oui, ils peuvent se redresser de n'importe quelle situation. Mais, George était heureux, malgré tout, que personne ne les ait surpris. Une fois rhabillés, ils repartirent vers le Terrier familial, leur victime, la première et l'unique, sous le bras.

- Et on n'a rien oublié?

- Poil au nez!

* * *

Merci de votre temps. A bientôt.


End file.
